


I'm Not Alone - I'm Here With My Big Brother

by Chandrian



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Repressed Feelings, heel siblings, such a weird arc, vague sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandrian/pseuds/Chandrian
Summary: Cain and Setsu Heel get an unexpected day off from shooting so they wander into a bar. Meanwhile, they both have feelings that they will apparently never talk about.





	I'm Not Alone - I'm Here With My Big Brother

They were in Tokyo for the last week of shooting as Cain and Setsu Heel. Kyoko couldn’t help but admit (deep inside her head, in an attempt to keep her feelings a secret from herself) that she would miss being with Tsuruga-san so much each day. Although, she shivered internally, she wouldn’t miss the tension she felt when alone in their hotel room. 

The memory of that night - that mark - was just enough to make her look forward to returning to being Mogami Kyoko every day -- at least when she wasn’t Natsu. 

As usual, Setsu and Cain Heel slouched onto the set with their hands clasped. After several weeks of this odd sibling behavior, the cast and crew had become used to it (though they still whispered to themselves occasionally about their relationship). This was another part of her role as Setsu that Kyoko would miss, however embarrassed she was to admit it. 

“Ah, Heel-san and Setsu-chan, good morning!” 

They both turned to see the director trotting towards them, both with equally disinterested expressions. 

“Eh-heh,” the director (though he knew their behavior was an act) looked nervous approaching the intimidating Cain siblings. “I do apologize - I tried calling Setsu-chan several times this morning to reach you - a terribly awkward situation - should have tried harder - “

Setsu, with her usual deadpan face, tilted her head and asked, “What is it?” 

Inside, Kyoko, though she knew she was merely playing a role, nevertheless cringed at so casually addressing the senior. Cain, as usual, remained menacingly expressionless.

The director gulped (presumably for the effect for the small crowd of crew and cast that had gathered around to witness the exchange) and said, “Well, it seems that Murakame-san was in an accident yesterday - something to do with his motorbike, I believe - and therefore, we’ll be unable to shoot today as scheduled.” The Cain siblings continued to stare at the director, who smiled nervously. “Ahem, so I tried to call Setsu-chan this morning to inform you that there was no need for you to come down today, as we’ve had to postpone shooting until day after tomorrow - “

Without a word, Cain turned around abruptly yet smoothly, and sauntered away, still clasping Setsu’s hand.

As they exited the studio into the bright and pleasant day, Kyoko peeked up at Tsuruga-san. She was worried about his reaction - she knew he hated shooting delays. But, ever since his promise to be the brother Setsu loved, Tsuruga-san had kept his feelings hidden behind Cain’s dark aura. 

Setsu shook back her hair and asked, “So, big brother, what do you want to do with our day off?”

Cain stopped. 

* * *

As Ren looked down at Kyoko, he was torn by two different feelings. First, he disliked the delay in shooting because Murakame had been reckless. On the other hand, he now had an entire day to devote to Kyoko. Better yet, since he still felt unsure about her feelings for him, he had an entire day with Kyoko as Setsu and he as Cain - the loving, touchy-feely Heel siblings.

“Weeelll,” he began, invoking a special smile that befitted Cain - equal parts bad boy and slightly lascivious brother, “First I think I’d like a drink.” 

With that he began to drag Setsu along behind him towards the nearest bar. Setsu followed uncomplainingly, but Ren knew that inside Kyoko must be despairing of his decision to get a drink at 9 in the morning. 

“It’s unfair,” Setsu said, making a small pout with her lips that Ren found adorable. 

“What is?” Cain asked, glancing again at her pout. 

“You know I’m too young for alcohol, so this won’t be any fun at all for me.” 

Actually, Ren was painfully aware that Kyoko was still too young to drink. Her age, in spite of his strong affections, was still something that gave him pause. 

But Cain would find it too early to care without having a drink, so he kept heading towards the bar. 

“Caaaaiinnnn!” Setsu finally began to pull back, unwilling to enter a bar so early. Ren stopped and turned to face her. Full of gentleness, he stroked her cheek and felt a small fissure of pleasure when her eyes widened the tiniest fraction in surprise and - maybe? - happiness. 

“I know it won’t be that fun for you,” he said in a soft voice. “But after this, I promise we’ll do something we can both enjoy.” With that, he gave a wink that he knew would make Kyoko blush, but Setsu merely smiled coyly and replied,

“Mmm, then I guess you can have  _ one  _ drink.” She winked back at him - another moment of pleasure, he loved when she flirted with him - and then she lead the way into the bar. 

* * *

It was dark inside, but clean, and some of Kyoko’s nerves faded away. But only some.

_ What did he mean, “something we can both enjoy”?!?! Is he going to try and leave his mark again?! _

But, as Setsu, she casually led the way to the bar, plopping into a seat after reaching it. Cain ordered his drink, but instead of sitting down, he said,

“I’m going to the WC, I’ll be right back.” He patted her head and sauntered away towards the back. 

Setsu sat there, idly staring at the mirror behind the bar, thanking the bartender as he delivered Cain’s drink. 

“Heeey, doll, what are you doing here so early?” 

Kyoko froze inside as she heard the raucous laughter that followed the man’s voice. Setsu, however, turned slowly around and faced the skinny bald man who had spoken to her.

He ran his eyes down her body ( _ Eep!  _ thought Kyoko) and said, “You look way too gorgeous to be in a place like this all by yourself.”

That morning, Kyoko had put on one of her usual Setsu outfits - black bustier with a black leather half-jacket, and shiny leather pants with laces up the side (Tsuruga-san still didn’t want her wearing short skirts). 

Normally, Kyoko would have been terrified, but she knew that 1) Tsuruga-san would be back any second and 2) Setsu would not be scared in the slightest.

Instead of reacting with panic, Setsu smiled and recrossed her legs, again drawing the man’s attention to them. “I thought it was such a hot day, I had to come in for a drink.” She gestured casually to Cain’s scotch. 

The man’s eyes narrowed, and he began to walk towards the seat next to her, saying, “Well a pretty girl like you can’t drink alo-”

Suddenly, an arm draped around Setsu’s shoulders. Looking up casually with her coy smile, Setsu saw Tsuruga-san’s face. She was too used to it by now to be shocked by the dark and dangerous look she found there, but she heard the man pause in his steps. 

Cain towered over the short bald man, and in his long leather duster and dark eyes, he looked terrifying. 

Setsu smiled back at the man, who appeared to have begun sweating. 

“I never said I was alone.” She said in a soft, laughing voice. “I’m here with my big brother.”

As she spoke, she caressed Cain’s chest with her hand, secretly thrilled and terrified at the same time. 

Cain looked down at her, his eyes softening only when they met hers. 

“Let’s get out of here.” he said, idly dropping money for his untouched drink on the bar. 

Setsu slid from her chair and walked to the door with Cain, his arm still around her. As they left, she glanced over her shoulder at the terrified bald man. 

“In future,” she said in a flat tone, “don’t assume a girl is alone.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
